


A Peaceful Dinner

by Daegaer



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Food, Gen, Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-07
Updated: 2010-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-12 11:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/124598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Sanzo can eat in peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Peaceful Dinner

Hakkai hid a wince as Goku and Gojyo's voices grew louder and louder. Any moment now -- Sanzo stood up, and left the room with not so much as a scowl. Goku and Gojyo didn't notice.

After ten minutes, Sanzo came back, carrying the paper and a new pack of cigarettes.

"I've ordered dinner," he said indistinctly, lighting a cigarette from Gojyo's untended one, and then stubbing the smouldering butt out. "It'll be here soon."

"Dinner!" Goku screeched. "Thanks, Sanzo, I'm starving."

"Hn," Sanzo said mildly.

"Are you feeling all right?" Hakkai asked under cover of Gojyo teasing Goku about getting fat.

"Huh? I'm fine."

"You just seem, ha ha, a little unlike yourself."

"I'm fine, Hakkai."

Hakkai watched him uneasily until the maid knocked on the door with the food. Sanzo wasn't usually so calm in the midst of noise and chaos. He grabbed a dish away from Goku and Gojyo's incipient food fight and offered it to the reading priest.

"Go ahead," Sanzo said. "I just want to finish this article first."

Frowning, Hakkai ate his dinner, wondering what the odd expression on Sanzo's face was. Then he, Gojyo and Goku all fell over, snoring.

Sanzo looked up, nodded, let the smirk run free across his face and crossed to the door.

"You can bring mine up now!" he yelled, then sat to finish his paper. Peace, blessed peace. He really needed to tip the maid. The sleeping pills had been her suggestion, after all.


End file.
